The System
'''The System '''is the second episode in Alpha Ranger's TAWOG fanon series. Sypnopsis Anais thinks that she is living a lie when she sees someone similar to her on her Daisy TV Show. Characters *Anais *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Richard *Penny Fitzgerald *Carrie *Clayton Transcript Anais: -has a -.- face while everyone is making noise. Gumball - Vacuuming, Darwin - Singning, Nicole - Screaming, Richard - Screaming.) -high pitched- CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP THE DAISY SHOW IS COMING ON IN FOUR MINUTES AND TWENTY-SIX SECONDS. Nicole: The Daisy Show is basically sesame street. Anais: -deep voice- TAKE THAT BACK. Gumball: Mom has a point, Anais. I mean you have the mental state of a college student. Why are you even interested in this show? Anais: -shows Daisy dancing and singing while making a ^w^ kawaii face- Darwin: Oh lord. Anais: Now that I think of it, why was Dad screaming? Dad: I had the image of the last hot dog getting eaten by a raging goat. Gumball, Darwin, Anais & Nicole: ಠ_ಠ The TV: (not talking) Welcome back to....The Daisy Show! This episode we will teach you kids a valuable lesson, NOT TO LISTEN TO YOUR SIBLINGS! If they question your interest in this show, ignore them! Anais: EXACTLY! The TV: But if they continuiously ask you why you like it, DESTROY THEM!! -coughs- I meant to say ignore them more. Gumball: Why do you even bother with this show? The TV: YOU, HEY YOU THERE, STOP IT. Gumball: ಠ_ಠ Darwin: We need to officially get rid of this TV. Anais: After this episode, you can do whatever.. Anais said that while mumbling, probably not realizing what Darwin really said. The TV: Today we will ask kids how much they know about The Daisy Show!! We have three people here. Tobias, Carrie, and Anais!! Anais: -turns evil with deep voice- WHO IS THIS FAKER!!!!! The TV: -shows picture of anais- I know nothing about this show, why am I here!?!? Anais: ಠ_ಠ IVE BEEN LIVING A LIE!! -runs to room- Nicole: What just happened.. Gumball: Hmm, I need to think of something comedic for the viewers... Darwin: You just broke the fourth wall. Gumball: DONT SPEAK ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL YOU JUST BROKE IT MORE MAKING IT COLLAPSE. Nicole: -waves at camera awkwardly- Richard: ಠ_ಠ Anais: -in room- WHY IS THE DAISY SHOW DOING THIS!! I NEED TO GO TO THE STUDIO AND FIND OUT WHY ಠ_ಠ Gumball: Maybe we should check on Anais, she's probably over the whole TV thing that happened. Darwin & Nicole: Okay! You could see Darwin, Nicole, and Gumball walking up the stairs. Darwin: I want to see how soggy her pillow is... Nicole: -knocks on door- Anais, hunny! No answer. Gumball & Darwin: ಠ_ಠ Nicole: ಠ_ಠ -goes inside- SHE'S GONE! Gumball: Oh, great. I'm guessing this is about the time in the episode where we all go on an epic adventure to find he- Nicole: LETS GO ON AN EPIC ADVENTURE TO FIND HER!! Gumball: Called it. Gumball, Darwin, & Nicole were then racing down the stairs. Richard: DO I HAVE TO COME!! -has a picture of the raging goat with tear in eye- Nicole: JUST STAY HERE AND DONT GET TOO SAD OVER THAT PICTURE! Anais: -walks into studio- Um, hi! I'm Anais one of the biggest fans and YOU USED ME AND LIED ABOUT ME HOW COULD YOU!!??!?! Anais: -opens her eyes- What is this!? -sees daisy dolls and stunt doubles in back room- What...kind..of lie..have I been living? Nicole: -gets angry- SHE IS PROBABLY AT THE DAISY TV STUDIO TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHY THAT USED ANAIS IN THE SHOW WITHOUT HER PERMISSION AND MAYBE EVEN TRYING TO GET REVENGE. Darwin: That's Anais, alright. Nicole: -runs up to mr robinson who is about to get in his car- IM TAKING THIS FOR A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME ILL BE RIGHT BACK!! Nicole; GET. IN. KIDS!!!! The car was quickly heading to the area of the Daisy TV Studio, knocking over many powerlines. Gumball: How do you know where everything is? Nicole: -turns around- BECAUSE I HAVE LIVED HERE MY ENTIRE LIFE! Darwin: Really..? Nicole: YESSS! WE WERE GOING TO MOVE WHEN I WAS 15 BUT THE HOUSE GOT SOLD TO SOMEONE ELSE AND WE GOT ARE HOUSE BACK. ONLY BECAUSE OF SOME "ERROR" IN OUR BANK FUNDS. Gumball: That's like saying that we were going to go to Canada but its too warm to go there. Darwin: -laughs softly- True... -scene change/transition- Anais: -screams- WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THISSSS! Man 1: Oh, hello..Anais. Anais: WHO ARE YOU! At this point the Men seemed invisible. Man 2: The people who run the Daisy Buisness of course...MUHAHAHAH -falls down revealing self- Anais: ROB, WHAT WHY ARE YOU DOING THISS! Man 2: Because Gumball and Darwin deserve to feel fear about their baby sister! Anais: -takes deep breath- They probably aren't even feeling fear, they are probably celebrating having more room on the couch.